Заводная Кукла
Заводная Кукла - один из сосудов греха, в котором живет "Демон Уныния". Маргарита Бланкенхайм была среди его самых известных владельцев, печально известная из-за серии убийств в Торагаее. История Создание В 137 КЭ, маг I.R. создала Заводную Куклу в Мастерской Гина в Ласаленде, Асмодине в Вельзенианской Империи. Потом она отдала куклу Микулио Гриньо в качестве игрушки, и "Демон Уныния" проживавший в девушке, Ева Мунлит, переселился в куклу, сделав ее своим новым сосудом вскоре после этого. Позже в том же году, I.R. вспомнила о кукле и вернулась за ней.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Цветок Плато Спустя некоторое время после смерти Микулии, гипноз Заводной Куклы активизировался, загипнотизированная Ева поверила в то что она была ее бывшим владельцем. В 141 КЭ фальшивая Микулия переехала в Калгароуд, Ельфегорт.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 В 147 КЭ популярная флористка вышла замуж за Графа Гилберта Калгароуда, убив тех кто был связан с ее прошлым, прежде чем отравить своего мужа при помощи "Подарка" в 151 КЭ.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Когда после Ева очнулась от своего сна, и гипноз закончился. Затем кукла вернулась обратно в собственность I.R.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Когда-то в начале 300-х годов КЭ, снова активизировался гипноз куклы, и загипнотизированная Ева поверила в то, что она была дочерью семьи Калгароуд.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 После того как девушка сбежала из дому, она попадала под опеку старого вора и стала печально известной "Фантом вор Платоник". Во время работы на AB-CIR по за получению сосудов греха в 325 КЭ, она оказалась схвачена Эллукой Часовщицей за некоторого времени до побега и возвращения домой в Калгароуд в августе того же года.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 В конце концов Ева очнулась от своего сна, и гипноз закончился. Позже кукла была выкуплена AB-CIR.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 История Зла В 482 КЭ, Abyss I.R. отдала куклу Королеве Прим как часть их альянса в Марлоне. В 505 КЭ, Прим принесла куклу в Замок Хеджог. Во время битвы с армией короля Кайла, Прим держала сосуд у себя в Часовой Башне, поглаживая голову куклы. Позже она призвала силы Демона Уныния в одно из зеркал, служивших сосудом для Демона гордыни, чтобы она могла контролировать Демона Похоти и овладеть Кайлом. Прим была убита своей дочерью, Нэй, сразу после, бросив куклу и прекратив использовать силу. После этого Кайл принес бокал в Замок Лионесс и впоследствии он был запечатан Эллукой Часовщицей и Гумилией. Вскоре после этого Abyss I.R. забрала бокал вместе с другими сосудами собранными в замке и удалила с них печати.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Серия Убийств в Торагее В 593 КЭ Джулия Абеляр заменила труп новорожденной Маргариты Феликс куклой, загипнотизированной Евой, поверившей, что она была ребенком.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Выросшая как член семьи Феликс в Торагае, Маргарита вышла замуж за Каспара Бланкенхайма в июне 608 КЭ. Узнав об изменах мужа и затратах, Маргарита впала в депрессию.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 После присоединения к Пер Ноэлю в качестве Третьей Спящей Принцессы,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Маргарита экспериментировала с Подарком, пока не протестировала "sleep medicine" на своем муже и отце.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 После того как она разработала распыляющийся Шестой Подарок, и распылила его по своему городу.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Страдая от воскресших воспоминаниях Евы о прошлых перемещениях, Маргарита создала Седьмой Подарок в особняке мэра Джулии Абеляр в Калгароуде. Во время столкновения с Эллукой и Гумилией, Маргарита упала в свою стряпню и, вспомнив все, умерла.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 После того как сознание Евы пробудилось, кукла отправилась в Лес Тысячелетнего Древа и столкнулась с Эллукой в облике Маргариты, пригласив ту поговорить с ней в ее давно заброшенном доме. Затем они заговорили об ее настоящей личности, и Эллука, схватив куклу за шею, спросила ее о настоящих мотивах. После Эллука использовала Swap Technique для того чтобы перетащить душу Евы из куклы в свою, они молча сражались в течении пятнадцати минут.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Пробуждение В какой-то момент черный ящик, внутри которого был Аномальный, был помещен в куклу.Heavenly Yard Примерно в 980 КЭ Заводная кукла была приобретена Галерианом Марлоном и хранилась у него дома. Веря в то что она была его настоящей дочерью, Мишель, судья разговаривал с "ней" как таковой, держа куклу в комнате своего особняка.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Во время Левиантской Гражданской войны в августе 983 КЭ, он утешал куклу до самой своей смерти;The Muzzle of Nemesis из-за пожара в особняку кукла сильно обгорела. Вскоре после этого Ма забрала куклу из-под руин дома и подсоединила ее к Часовой Башне Театра Зла, чтобы поддерживать ее.Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計塔の　歯車の音 それは彼女が生きている証 Через некоторое время кукла проснулась и запела Колыбельную Заводного Механизма.Heartbeak Clocktower PV После того как в 900 КЭ башня сломалась, Механизм передал силу Ложки Марлона кукле. Она нарекла себя "Хозяйкой Суда" и приказала жителям театра найти Золотой Ключ, пока сама она приговаривала злоумышленников к смерти через свои "испытания".Master of the Court - いい子ね あなたの役目はこれからだから 今は子守唄で 眠っていなさい В 998 КЭ, Аномальный вырвался из живота куклы.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Конец мира После разрушения Третьего Периода в том же году, Микаэла призвала все семь сосудов вместе для Аллена Авадонии.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Но Ева Мунлит спустя какое-то время оставила сосуд и Микаэла отдала его Гензелю, чтобы в ней запечатать Спящую Принцессу. Позднее Гензель вместе с куклой прибыл в Торагайо до того, как туда добрались Аллен и Кларисса, показав им куклу и повреждения, что были нанесены мальчику. После прибытия в город Гензель запечатал Еву и ее Восьмой Подарок в куклу.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth После Гензель отнес куклу в Энбизаку, Дзякоку и выпустил немного подарка запечатанного внутри куклы, чтобы усыпить судью Галериана Марлона. Затем он подпер куклой стол и сымитировал голос Мишель, чтобы обмануть судью.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed После Хозяйка Адского Двора отправила Гензеля и Аллена на Могильный Двор, идя по технологическому кладбищу, мальчик нес куклу в руках, пока они не натолкнулись на другого Аномального, Гензель держал куклу подальше от него.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Wrath Принцип действия Подобно другим сосудам греха, Кукла служила, в качестве контейнера для души Евы Мунлит, и позволяла ей влиять на владельца, подпитывая их отчаяние и безысходность. Однако поскольку в нем была человеческая душа, а не настоящего демона, сосуд был не способен завладеть хозяином. Несмотря на гипнотические силы сосуда, Кукла предположительно могла влиять на личность Евы. Similar to the other vessels of sin, the Doll served a container for the Eve Moonlit's soul and allowed her to influence its owner, fueling their hopelessness and despair. However, because it was inhabited by a human soul rather than an actual demon, the vessel was unable to possess its owner. Regardless, due to vessel's hypnotic powers, the Doll could influence the identity Eve assumed. Заводная кукла была способна на мощный гипноз вокруг себя, позволяя каждому поверить в то что она была человеческой девушкой с внешностью Евы Мунлит. Гипноз был достаточно сильным, чтобы не быть обнаруженным даже опытными магами. Но это также влияло и на Еву, погружая ту в сон, пока ее новое "я" развивалось. Также Кукла похоже позволяла сознанию сознанию сохранить какие-то воспоминания человека, на которых оно было основано, предполагая что такие воспоминания существовали. The Clockworker's Doll was capable of projecting a powerful hypnosis around itself, allowing anyone observing it to believe it was a human girl with Eve Moonlit's visage. The hypnosis was strong enough to remain unnoticed by even skilled mages. Likewise, it also affected Eve, forcing her into a slumber while a new conscious self developed in its place. The Doll also seemed to be capable of allowing the consciousness to retain any memories of the person it was based on, assuming such memories existed. Также гипноз мог имитировать основные человеческие жесты, например такие как, есть, перемещаться, касаться и говорить за всех пострадавших личностей. Хотя она не могла чувствовать усталость и засыпать, а потому не могла быть отключена ничего не знающим пользователем. Тем не менее в сознании могли пробудиться воспоминания о прошлых перемещениях; так катализатором для разблокировки воспоминаний и пробуждения Евы служил Седьмой Подорак.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 The hypnosis had the capability to simulate basic human gestures, such as eating, touching, moving, and talking for all affected individuals. However, it was unable to cause the consciousness to feel tired or sleep and therefore was unable to be turned off by the unaware user. However, the consciousness could regain the subconscious memories of past transmigrations; a catalyst unlocking said memories, such as the Seventh Gift, also held the potential to reawaken Eve. У Куклы в области живота было потайной отсек, позволявший хранить и перемещать в безопасности небольшие вещи.Evils Court Booklet - Belphegor's Gift Сама Кукла была почти целиком сделана из крепкого дерева Нечуха за исключением ног, они были сделаны из более мягкого материала и имели больше шансов быть поврежденными. У нее также был красивый внешний вид, несмотря на то, что была всего 70 см. в высоту.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania В отличие от других сосудов греха, кукла не обладала способностью убить контрактора другого демона из-за настоящей природа Демона Уныния. Кукла была способна пробудиться, приняв человеческий облик.Evils Court Booklet - Belphegor's Gift The Doll itself has a hidden compartment around its stomach area, allowing it to store and transport small items safely. Although largely made of sturdy Nechuha wood, the Doll's legs were made of softer material and were therefore more likely to be damaged. It also had a rather life-like appearance, despite being only around 70 centimeters in height. Unlike the rest of the vessels of sin, the Clockworker's Doll was unable to kill a demon contractor due to the "Demon of Sloth's" true nature. The Doll was also able to "awaken", manifesting in a human form. В отличие от других демонов, Ева не могла самостоятельно переместиться в сосуд, этому способствовала своп техника.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Тем не менее она была источником магической силы и уныния Куклы.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue В целях пресечения Евы, она должна быть запечатана в ее настоящем сосуде.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Зацикленная на своей внешности,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Ева воздействовала на внешность любого своего человеческого сосуда, в которых жила, разделяя с ними свой облик. Заводная кукла была выбрана ее в качестве сосуда, потому что была создана по ее подобию.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Unlike the Demons of Sin, Eve was unable to inhabit her vessel naturally, facilitating this with the swap technique. Regardless, she was the source of both her own magical power and that of Sloth. In order to suppress Eve, she had be sealed in her original vessel. Fixated on her own appearance, Eve influenced the appearance of any of her human vessels she inhabited to share her visage; similarly, she chose the Clockworker's Doll as her preferred vessel due to it being crafted in her image. Ева могла мысленно напрямую общаться с другими людьми и давала своим человеческим сосудам способность понимать магических существ.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Несмотря на это Ева продемонстрировала небольшую склонность к действию или заключению контрактов с хозяевами,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson частично из-за ее собственной неумелости. Вместо этого она предпочитала проводить свою вечность, периодически допуская появление новых личностей, когда ее сосуд был призван и иногда вызывая бедствия на своем тонком подсознательном уровне.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Eve could speak directly to others via telepathy and likewise gave the ability for her human vessels to understand magical beings. Despite this, Eve showed little inclination to act upon or make "contracts" with hosts, partially due to her own inability. Instead, she preferred to passively go through her eternity, periodically assuming other identities when her vessel was invoked and occasionally caused calamities with her subtle subconscious influence. Пользователи *Ирина Часовщица *Прим Марлон *Гензель Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Представитель греха сосуда происходит от Уныния из Семи Смертных Грехов. *The vessel's representative sin is derived from Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Фамилия Хацунэ Мику, Вокалоидом разделяющим с куклой общие черты, звучит почти идентично японскому слову 発明 (hatsumei), означающего "изобретение"; эта игра слов возможно связывает искусственное происхождение Куклы и Бельфегора, демона покровителя уныния. *The surname of Hatsune Miku, the Vocaloid sharing the doll's likeness, sounds nearly identical to the Japanese word 発明 (hatsumei) meaning "invention"; this wordplay possibly connects to the Clockworker Doll's artificial origin and to Belphegor, the patron demon of Sloth. *Материал из которого сделала Кукла, Нечуха, скорее всего ссылка на Хацунэ Мику. *The material the Doll is made from, Nechuha, is likely a reference to Hachune Miku; when reversed, Nechuha's characters spell ハチュネ (hachune). *Происхождение куклы как куклы Гине скорее всего ссылка на индикатор Хацуне Мику, зеленый лук. *Similarly, the doll's origins as a Gine Doll is likely a reference to Hachune Miku's character item, a green onion; when reversed, Gine's characters spell ネギ (negi), meaning "green onion". Любопытно *По иронии судьбы Маргарита сравнивает себя с куклой, используя в качестве украшений все вокруг себя и становится одержима доказать ее независимую человечность. *Ironically, Margarita compares herself to that of a doll, used like a decoration by all around her, and became obsessed with proving her independent humanity.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - お飾りのドールのように 利用されるだけの日々に Галерея Концепт-арт= Vessels of sin.jpg|Иллюстрация и описание сосудов греха в The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Песни= ClockworkersDollMGG.png|Заводная кукла в Miniature Garden Girl Hct_-_clockwork_doll.jpg|Заводная кукла в Heartbeat Clocktower Sloth doll.png|Кукла в Chrono Story rainbowi.png|Сосуды греха в Judgment of Corruption Doll Hand 2.png|Заводная кукла в Handbeat Clocktower GallerianDollHugMoN.png|Заводная кукла в The Muzzle of Nemesis CL7 4.png|Кукла в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Venonovel7.jpg|Микулия с Заводной куклой в новелле Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania AbyssIRElluka.jpg|Кукла в новелле The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue File:Gift7.jpg|Заводная кукла, как она появляется в новеле Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep |-| Манга= OperaBuffaClockworkersDoll.png|Заводная кукла в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ SateriasisGuminaDSoE.png|Заводная кукла в манге Deadly Sins of Evil Vesselsofsinmanga.png|Заводная кукла в манге The Daughter of Evil QuartetsClockworkersDoll.png|Заводная кукла в Quartets of Evil |-| Разное= Clockworker's Doll.png|Заводная кукла на обложке CD Evils Kingdom SSPcover.png|Заводная Кукла на обложке альбома Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPCoverIllust.png|Иллюстрация Заводной Куклы от by Ichika ChibiMikuIchika.png|Иллюстрация Микулии вместе с Заводной Куклой от Ichika GallerianChibiIchika.png|Чиби версия Галериана с куклой на руках Появления Ссылки }} en:Clockworker's Doll es:Muñeca de Cuerda Категория:Магия Категория:Magic Tools Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Four Ends Категория:End of the Four Категория:Уныние Категория:Magic Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series